McLane High School
by SavannahLynnXoXo
Summary: Charlie gets a job offer, and he, Bella, and the Blacks move to sunny Fresno, CA. But what about Edward? What will happen? Will Bella forget Edward, will she be with Jake, will there be someone new? Read and find out! JacobxBellaxEdward BxOC possible.
1. Avoiding the Topic

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. Neither does McLane High School, but does Mr. and Mrs. Clark, my Dad and Stepmom, do I own them? hehe.**

* * *

**AN: Okay, so my dad has been making me mad, seeing I haven't seen him since the summer, and he hasn't called, so I based this fanfic off of the town he lives in.  
I kinda sucks when you live in Ohio, and your dad left you when you were two weeks old for California... **

**Well let me know if you like this! **

**McLane High School  
Savannah Lynn King  
April 17, 2008**

"Edward, we need to talk." A lump had risen in my throat. How could I do this to him? After her promised to remain faithful to me, after I promised to marry him. I was wearing his ring on my finger.

Edward looked up, preoccupied earlier. His eyebrows raised at my apprehensive state, I knew you could see it in my eyes.

"Is everything okay, love?" Edward asked quietly. I walked over to him and buried my head in his chest, and started crying, I couldn't tell him the truth.

I backed away and smiled as I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes. He dazzled me without doing anything.

"You know what, I'll tell you later, I can't tell you right now…" I looked out the window that Edward comes into every night. He couldn't do that once I told him what was going on.

Edward had a devilish smirk on his face. "Am I going to have to tamper with your thoughts, without knowing them?"

I shook my head. "No, because if you respected the least bit of my privacy, you wouldn't bother with me." The words came out fast and cold. I could see the pain on Edward's face as his eyes moved from me to the window. I could tell, just from knowing him so well, that he was repeating the words in his head.

I changed the subject, hoping Edward might, even with his perfect memory, forget I ever brought anything up.

"Look, I have to pick up Billy, because Jake is being difficult, and Billy wants to come over. I'll see you later." I kissed him quickly, grabbed a jacket, and headed outside. I started the truck and headed toward La Push, and I'm almost certain Edward never left my room.

**…XoXo…**

As I reached the treaty line, a giant reddish-brown wolf stopped me. I laughed as Jacob glared at me from the forest. His big eyes seemed to dance at my arrival. So were mine, in fact. I was happy to see Jake. I pulled over the treaty line, just to make Edward mad, and parked.

Before I could unbuckle my seatbelt, Jake was already phased back to his human form and at my door. I giggled and quickly unbuckled the seatbelt. Jacob opened my door and hugged me. He was so warm. He had refused to see me since I announced my engagement to Edward, but I was glad he had changed his mind.

"So, Billy's ready to leave, but I think we would all enjoy it better if you stayed for an hour or so." Jacob smiled. I smiled, but with less enthusiasm. Why was it that it was so easy to tell Jake the one thing I can't tell Edward?

"Come on, Bells, smile! Oh, by the way, Saturday is tomorrow, and _that_," he gestured to the engagement ring on my finger, "won't be necessary." He slid it off my finger and set it down on the dashboard.

"Jake, it's important to me. By the way, you and Billy better protect your minds." I stopped, Edward was still in my room, and Charlie is home, what if he's listening to Charlie?

"Don't worry, we will, and I know I'm not a mind reader like your bloodsucker is," I winced at the term, "but Charlie is something to consider. But he's probably more focused on Billy's visit, than your secret." Jacob lifted me out of the cab and hugged me again, this time pulling me into a kiss. I wanted to pull away from him, but a part of me knew that Edward wouldn't need to find out. Even if he did, I wasn't one to bother with after tomorrow.

**…XoXo…**

"Are you even ready?" Jacob asked later.

"No, my room would look very suspicious then." I laughed quietly.

"Bella, would you mind bringing me over now. Yes, Jacob, you can come over too." Billy smiled. I nodded, and finished my Pepsi. As Jacob placed Billy in his van, my mind began to wander. I thought of the time when Edward left me. I don't know why… but I did. The pain, the suffering…

"Bells! Come on! I'll drive you over!" Jacob yelled as he honked the horn, tearing me from my flashback. I smiled and headed over to the van, hoping I might be able to convince Charlie otherwise one last time.

When we finally reached the house, Edward's Volvo was parked outside the house. Billy grimaced at the Volvo, and Jacob growled. I merely shivered, as the chill of telling Edward went up my spine. I looked down and realized I left my ring in La Push. Only makes everything more official that way though.

Edward got out of his Volvo when he saw me get out of the van. He quickly pulled me into a kiss. "Love, what's going on? Everyone is blocking their thoughts, even Charlie." His voice was a mix between pain and aggravation.

I sighed. "You'll find out soon enough." I mumbled, and I turned to help Jacob with Billy. I looked backward to see Edward staring at my hand. Jacob looked and winked at me with a small smile. Just letting me know everything would be over soon. I smiled back, with more enthusiasm.

I turned back to Edward once Billy was out of the van, and I smiled to him. He had a forced smile on as he pulled me swiftly into my house.

Charlie was watching the basketball game as Billy cleared his throat. "Billy! Jacob! Good, you made it!" He looked at me, and glanced up at Edward. "Edward." He simply stated. "So I guess Bella told you, so sorry." I would have punched Charlie then.

"I would accept your apology, Chief Swan, but I do not realize what you are talking about." Edward was such a gentleman around Charlie.

"Oh, so you didn't hear we are moving?" Charlie asked, with a playful smile on his face.

"No, I never got a chance to tell him." I pulled out of Edward's arms. I started making dinner, without even realizing what I was making.

"Where are you moving to?" Edward asked, I could see the pain on his face since I didn't tell him. I blushed.

"Well, Bella, myself, and the Blacks are moving to Fresno, California."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this so far! Just so you know, Fresno is a small urban city in California, and it's almost exactly in the middle of California. I chose it because it is where my own father lives, and it is seventh top sunniest city in the United States. I didn't want them moving to Arizona, because Bella had already once lived there, and Renee lives in Florida, so I chose Fresno.**

**I'll try to update soon, I promise! Oh by the way, there will be a little JakexBella going on. So I apologize to strict ExB readers if I let you down. **

**You know you love me.  
XoXo.  
BellaRose/Savannah**

* * *


	2. I'm Back!

I'm BAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK

I finished my original work-- 12 chapters-- 41 pages on word.

Now I'm back to . Please excuse me if it takes a while to get used to things, but I'm happy to be back!!

XoXo.

BellaRose/Savannah


End file.
